Sixth Sense
by Galateagirl
Summary: AU. Sam is from the year 2058. She works as an agent for Clockwork and is forced to work with a certain halfa... This is not a happy chapter.
1. Future Girl

Clockwork sighed, fiddling with the clocks on his wrist, as was his habit.

Danny Phantom had come perilously close to becoming Dark Danny. Clockwork knew that intervention was needed. Vlad was constantly manipulating him, playing up his temper and other emotions that could easily throw his over the edge.

Clockwork smirked. Luckily for him, he knew just the girl for the job…

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

**Thursday 22, April 2058, Amity Park…**

Sam Manson was blasting hard rock on her headphones as she did her homework, nodding slightly to the beat.

_And if I could just be there with you_

_And ask just what you meant_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be alone_

_Tonight…_

She felt a chill and then velvet ribbon sliding around her neck. The music had silenced. She sighed and slid the headphones off her ears and around her neck. "What is it this time, Clockwork?" She inquired.

Clockwork smiled. He found her impudence refreshing. She and Daniel were a lot alike in that way. "Samantha, I have another project for you."

"I told you to call me Sam." She growled. Sam then sighed and pulled the headphones off of her head. "Please tell me it's some time in the 20th century at least. I don't think I can stand one more stint in the days before plumbing."

Clockwork chuckled. He did enjoy watching his wards suffer in the Middle Ages, but that was beside the point. "Actually, this time your project is in your century."

Sam raised an eyebrow, interested. "What's the catch?"

Clockwork smiled slightly. "Well, it involves a guy…"

Sam slid her silent headphones back on her ears. "No." she said, turning away.

Clockwork groaned. This was what he had been afraid of. "Samantha, I am not asking you to romance the boy, just deal with him for a few weeks." He inwardly smiled.

Sam turned her back to him. "We both know how this works, Clockwork. You send me out, I end up making a really good friend or find a boyfriend and then you make me come back here." She gestured to her lavishly decorated bedroom. "I hate the pattern, but at least when you give me female charges they don't become interested in me." She shuddered inwardly. The Gregory incident was brought to mind.

"Samantha, I need your help. And think of it this way," he said. "It's three weeks out of this hell hole."

Sam sighed and slid the phones off of her ears. "Fine. Where am I going and what will I need?"

Clockwork grinned, elated about his victory. "Well, you actually aren't going anywhere…."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

**May 5, 2006, Amity Park…**

Danny Fenton had had a pretty good day at school. The lab test in Science was going okay and tucker was his partner. The History essay was going well; he had found the perfect article about Watergate. His English teacher wasn't being as heinous as usual. He had even managed to avoid Dash all day. Paulina had waved to him in the halls.

He was walking home from school, smiling. He breathed in deeply, sighing with happiness as the warm spring air enveloped him. It was just so-

"Beware!"

Danny growled his eyes flashing green. He dropped his backpack and ran into an alleyway. The ghost's resident super hero flew out.

Danny Phantom sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm not feeling particularly merciful today, so let's skip the parts with me chasing you and kicking your butt and go right ahead to sucking you into the thermos." He grabbed the soup container out of his shoulder holster.

The Box Ghost shifted his eyes back and forth before shouting, "Beware!" and disappearing.

Danny sighed and floated down to the ground, changing back about a yard above the sidewalk. He grabbed his backpack and was about to continue his walk home, when he heard a voice say, "Well, well, if it isn't the halfa…"

A girl walked out of the alley he had just run out of. She was wearing black cargo pants and a short black and purple top. Her short black hair brushed her shoulders and framed her face. Danny was drawn to her purple eyes; so vibrant they almost seemed to glow.

She looked at him skeptically. _This scrawny thing is the "great power" Clockwork was going on about?_

The two teenagers stood there on the sidewalk, sizing each other up.

Danny asked cautiously, "Who are you?"

Sam smirked. "I'm not feeling particularly nice today, so let's skip the part of me explaining and you rebelling and go right to you telling me what the hell your problem is."

Danny backed up, getting suspicious. "I don't have a problem." He spat out. "Are you a ghost?"

Sam rolled her eyes. She stuck her hands on her hips. "Do I look like a ghost to you?" She asked.

"Not really." Danny said warily.

Sam took a step forward, her hands held up in front of her as a gesture of peace. "Look, I know who you are and what you are. Clockwork sent me to help you with something. I'm not leaving until I do. There's nothing you can do about it." She took another step forward and Danny took a step back.

Danny changed into Danny Phantom form. His eyes narrowed and he grinned. "Watch me." With that, Danny shot off. He flew long and hard, away from the creepy girl who knew so much about him. He landed in the park, and looked around panting. It was deserted, which wasn't surprising for a Monday night. He relaxed as he saw she wasn't there. How could she be? He just flew halfway across Amity Park.

"Way to keep a girl waiting, Danny."

He jumped and spun around. Sam was leaning against a tree, smirking at him. "How did you get hear so fast?" He exclaimed.

Sam knelt down and pulled up a bit of her pant leg, to reveal a black shiny boot underneath, that was giving off a faint green glow. "Clockwork gives all sorts of little goodies to his helpers." She said in a false sugary voice. She stood up again.

Her words sunk in. "Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. How else did you think I would know so much about you?"

Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Plasmius?" He guessed.

Sam's forehead crinkled. "Plasmius? Who…. Oh, Masters. No, he's way before my time and way too loopy."

Danny's turn to be confused: "Wait. What do you mean, 'before your time'?"

Sam sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Look," she said. "I've got a lot of explaining to do and if you could just cooperate-"

"No." Danny said vehemently. "I'm not going to help you. Go away and leave me alone!" He took off again.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny shifted his backpack on his shoulders and opened the door to his house. He had had to zigzag all across Amity Park, but he had finally lost the girl.

"Mom? Dad?" He inquired. Usually his mom was there to meet him.

"In here, honey!" His mom called from the kitchen.

Danny dropped his bag near the front door and walked into the kitchen. He backed up a little when he saw who was sitting at the table. "No way."

"Honey, this is Samantha. She is going to be an exchange student at your school, and her host family went on vacation. She'll be staying here for three weeks."

Sam smirked at Danny over her shoulder. Danny was still in shock over the fact she had in fact beaten him.

"It's so kind of you to take me in, Mrs. Fenton." Sam gushed. "I really don't know what I would have done. I mean, it was only today at the airport that I realized the Reggers were gone and Mr. Lancer told me what responsible parents you too are." Danny snorted, disgusted over her sugary monologue. Sam continued. "And when my ghosts are on such an important ghost expedition…"

That was all Jack Fenton needed to hear. "You, Sammy are going to be my assistant all your time here. You can even help me rebuild the ship-thing Danny's friend trashed."

Sam smiled warmly at them and then yawned. "Excuse me. Jet lag must be catching up with me."

Mrs. Fenton switched to maternal mode. "Oh, no, dear. It's quite all right. Danny, how about you show our guest up to your room? She'll be using your old bathroom and Jazz's room." She turned back to Sam. "Danny's older sister is studying at NYU in psychology."

Sam stood up and smiled. "Thank you again!" She grabbed the duffel sitting next to her chair and followed Danny up the stairs.

Danny showed her Jazz's room and then snapped. "What are you playing at?" he hissed.

Sam grinned and plopped the duffel down. She sat on the edge of the futon and said, "Listen up. I'm from 2058 and I work for Clockwork. I do work when powerful people stray from their positions. I work for him because I have the Sixth Sense, which means I can see ghosts and touch them and my life pretty much sucks. My job here is to help you in some way. I really don't know how or why, but apparently you do need help." She smiled even wider. "Clockwork told me I'm supposed to basically baby-sit you until any problems show up. So," She said. "Are you a morning shower type person, or an evening shower type person?"

Danny stood there with his jaw dropped. Then he shook himself and narrowed his eyes. "I take showers in the morning. And tomorrow, I'm going to talk to Clockwork about you and get you out of here." He walked out of the room grumbling.

Sam rolled her eyes. Boys. Always so predictable.


	2. Fighting and Taking Note

**I would like to thank masterconotro for looking out for me.**

**And I would like to point out a fault in myself I just realized. I write in three flavors of Sam.**

**Me-Sam- This Sam is based on my own personality. She sings, draws and makes pretty jokes.**

**Sam-Sam- This Sam is as close to IC I can get. Sarcastic, yet nice.**

**Tough Sam- This Sam is a fighter, with a very interesting life of her own. She comes up in my Aus.**

Danny blinked blearily in the early morning light. He heard whistling and groaned. "Shut up!" He pounded a fist on the alarm clock next to his bed. When he realized the sound wasn't coming from his alarm, he checked the time through gunky eyes.

_6:15 am._

Danny groaned. He got up and opened the window next to his bed, taking a deep breath of cold morning air to wake him up and calm his nerves.

"Good morning." A cool voice said to him.

Danny leaped backwards, hitting his head on the window frame. "What the hell are you doing outside my room?" He exclaimed.

Sam smiled, leaning against the trunk of the tree she was sitting in. "I wanted to watch the sunrise."

Danny glared, still rubbing the back of his head. "Couldn't you watch it anywhere else?"

Sam shrugged and stood up to stretch. Danny looked on, amazed. She had perfect balance while standing barefoot on a tree branch. "We don't have sunrises anymore." Sam told him, settling back down. "The smog covers it most of the time. On a good day if it's really windy and there aren't many clouds in the sky, we can see the sun at eight."

"That's really bad." He said. "You don't get to see the sunrise?"

Sam shook her head. "Nah. That's why it's nice traveling in time. You guys have it so lucky. Being able to see everything in its natural place. Just wait until the processing plant is built." Her face darkened.

Danny sensed an on-coming storm. "That's really too bad, but couldn't you have used another tree."

Sam smiled slightly. "No. I didn't want to wake your parents and you were out like a light."

Danny frowned. "Oh, so it's fine to wake me up."

Sam grinned. "Well, yeah. I'm your babysitter and bodyguard. We get to spend all our time together. Won't that be fun?"

Danny slammed the window closed in response.

Sam sighed and held out a hand. She pressed it to the glass and it immediately went intangible. She slipped through and re-solidified it.

Danny looked astounded. "How did you do that?" He asked, grabbing her hand to examine the palm. The skin on her palm was tinged green. He looked at it horrified. "How'd you do this?"

Sam snatched her hand back. "My business, not yours." She said. She stalked out of the room, her other hand kneading the discolored one.

Danny raised an eyebrow, but fell back into bed, desperate to obtain his few zs.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Maddie slammed he son's door open. "Danny, if you don't get your butt downstairs now I am going to tell your father your school is haunted again."

Danny shot out of bed and into the bathroom. After getting dressed in record time, he strolled downstairs. Sam was sitting on the counter, staring at a thing that looked like a Gameboy. She looked up and cracked a grin. "Hello, Sleepy. Was Dopey getting on your nerves again?"

She was wearing a green-plaid miniskirt and cropped top with a band's logo on it. Her small feet were incased in yesterday's boots and she was wearing a fingerless glove on one hand.

She raised an eyebrow. "Danny, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking me out."

Danny blushed and tried to hide it. "No, sorry. I was wondering what was the monstrosity that was causing the house's foundations to shake."

Sam sighed. "Danny, we have got to work on your lingo."

He grabbed his breakfast essentials and sat at the table. "So you're now my personal trainer."

Sam smiled. "Honey, until I figure out what I'm supposed to help you out in, I'm going to help you in everything."

Danny groaned. "Why couldn't you have shown up around midterms?"

Sam shrugged. "Apparently Clockwork thought failing was good for you."

Danny glared at her but spooned cereal into his mouth instead of responding.

After he finished his cereal, finished his shoot-off with Sam and packed up his bag, the two were out the door. Sam had a weird monster-like backpack. Danny raised his eyebrows. "What do you call that thing?"

Sam looked at it over her shoulder and then shrugged. "Target practice."

Danny stopped and made a choking sound. Sam laughed. "Danny, that was a joke. I'm a vegetarian, this is just something my friend got me as a prank."

Danny looked at her. "You have a weird sense of humor."

"Thank you. I try."

"Hey Danny! Wassup?" Tucker ran up to his friend the moment they entered school property. His gaze then shifted to Sam. "Who are you, and are you single?" He raised an eyebrow at Danny. "Is she called for?"

Danny blushed, "That's sick, Tucker. This is Sam. Apparently she works for Clockwork." He rolled his eyes. "She's my secretary."

Sam fluttered her eyelashes at Danny. "Oh, but Danny-bear, don't you want to proclaim our affair to the world?"

"Oh, yeah, because I find a girl who breaks into my room at five in the morning sexy."

"Whoa!" Tucker yelled, blocking his ears. "Too much information!"

Sam laughed. "Nah. I'm here to help Danny out. And anyway, my husband said that if I had another affair, he would kick me out of the house."

Danny made a disgusted face at her. Tucker's eyes widened.

She rolled her eyes. "You guys have got to lighten up. I'm not married. I'm fourteen. But I am from a different time. I came here to help Danny do whatever it is that he's 'struggling' with and then I get to go back to my time and you guys get to do whatever it is you do for fun." She walked into the building, her boots making a huge sound against the floor.

Tucker raised his eyebrows in her direction and turned to Danny. "You guys are perfect for each other." He said simply.

After he had walked inside, Danny stopped spluttering. "She's not my girlfriend!"

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat to get the class's attention. "Students, this is Samantha Manson. She's from Connecticut and will be staying with Danny's family for a month. Try not to scare her away."

Sam rolled her eyes and made a face at Mr. Lancer's back. The class erupted into snickers. He raised an eyebrow at all of them, before saying, "Miss Manson, why don't you take a seat? We were just discussing _Catcher in the Rye_."

Sam threaded her way through the aisles, choosing the seat next to Tucker and behind Danny. Tucker grinned at her. She smiled back. Danny completely ignored her. She laughed.

Mr. Lancer continued to blather on about the book in question. Tucker slipped Sam a note. She looked at it curiously, before unfolding it. _A different time, huh?_

Sam chuckled and wrote back, _Yeah. Future time. But I don't really count as being from then._ She pretended to cough, dropping the note when she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

Tucker raised an eyebrow at her skill. He picked it up and read it, his forehead wrinkled and he wrote _Whoa. Cryptic much?_ He let his head fall to his desk, knocking the paper off with his elbow.

Sam picked it up and read it. She smiled. _Danny probably didn't tell you. I have the Sixth Sense. Except I don't go around whispering it in a creepy voice. Because I work for clockwork, I'm a time agent. I change people, but I can't be changed by the results of my work. _She placed it on his desk.

Mr. Lancer had his back turned, but Tucker gave her a mock reproving glare. He read the note and stared at her. Sam blushed slightly and kicked him under the desks he set back the note, saying _you have to be the coolest person I have ever met. Are you sure you like Danny?_

Sam frowned at it. _I'm assigned to Danny and at the end of three weeks I need to go back to my time. I can't afford to like Danny. And anyway, what about Valerie?_

Tucker wrote back quickly. _What do you know about Valerie?_

Sam grinned. _She has a picture of you up in her locker._

Sam was afraid his face would break if he kept smiling like that.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

It was halfway through Science class that Danny's ghost sense went off. It was during their lab, and Danny wasn't allowed to leave the room. He looked around desperately for an escape.

Sam noticed the desperate look on his face and saw the blue mist. She realized they both had to get out of the room. So Sam put her sacting skills to work.

"Uhh…" She said, raising a hand to her forehead. Sam fell backwards, apparently in a faint. Danny managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Sam?" he asked, cursing his luck at the timing of this. "Sam, wake up!"

"Miss Manson!" Mr. Lancer rushed over. "Mr. Fenton, you better take miss Manson to the nurse. Heaven knows what happened to her."

Danny nodded, wide eyed. He picked Sam up, bridal style and walked quickly out of the room. Her limp form sagged in his arms.

The moment they turned the corner Sam's eyes flew open. "Danny, let's go!" She took off her glove and placed her palm against her boot. The boots obtained a greenish glow. She made herself intangible and flew through the ceiling.

Danny stared after her, before changing quickly into Danny Phantom. He caught sight of Sam hovering above the school, scouting out the area.

"Are you ever going to tell me how your palm got like that?" He demanded. "You seem ready enough to spill everything else."

"That's because I don't enjoy reliving painful memories." Sam said. She sounded tired and out of breath. Her eyes widened. "Danny, move!" She shoved him out of the way, just as a blast of ectoplasm shot through the space he was two seconds previously.

Danny said, "thanks." Shortly before whipping around to face his attacker.

Bertrand floated in mid-air. "Ah, Daniel, long time, no see. Did you happen to get a girlfriend in that time?" He gazed at Sam. She was pale and gasping. "The poor thing looks sick. Did another ghostly virus go around?" He said in a false-sympathetic voice.

Danny's fists glowed green. "She's not my girlfriend. Stay away from her!" He blasted Bertrand in the side, leaving a scorch mar. Bertrand melted in mid-air.

Sam looked at the ghost, eyes wide.

"What?" Danny said.

She kicked him hard in the shin. "You _JERK_! I finally realize why Clockwork assigned me specifically for this job. You are such a pig!" She coughed slightly and fell slowly to the ground, landing and stumbling.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked, changing back to normal.

Sam gasped, trying to suck in as much air as possible. The color was slowly returning to her cheeks. "I'm fine." She hissed. "But you are in deep shit."

**I am such a hypocrite, I know. I said I wouldn't post and I did anyway.**


	3. A Miserable Future's Past

**I know, I rush things. It's a bad habit of mine.**

**If you feel pity for Sam, you've got a heart. If you get creeped out, I've done a good job. **

She wasn't at next period. Sam wasn't at lunch. She also wasn't hanging around in the trees outside, Danny checked. She seemed to have ditched school completely.

"The nurse sent her home. Apparently she was experiencing dizzy spells." Danny lied. But he wondered. What had he done to freak her out so much? It was just ghost hunting as usual, right? It was just getting the bad guy. Bertrand was a bad guy. He hurt innocent people. He deserved to be demolished.

Danny rubbed his forehead. How could this girl cause so much guilt and confusion?

The moment the last bell rang, Danny was out and running. He had already packed his bag, so it was just a matter of swiping it out of his locker. He changed into Danny Phantom behind a tree and took off before most kids had even exited their classes.

He checked his house, calling her name inside. No Sam. His mother looked worried. "Where did Sam go?" Her eyes widened with worry. "Did she get lost?"

Danny laughed nervously. "Of course not, Mom. She's hanging out with Tucker." He ran out the door before she could ask any more questions. Worried mothers could cause more trouble than forty Plasmius's, in his experience.

Danny flew around, scouring the city. He felt worry rise and squashed it. _She works for Clockwork, for crying out loud. She's got to be good. And she lives here in the future, so she should know her way around. Why am I worried about her, anyway?_

He spotted her in the top branches of an oak in the park. Relief flooded through him, but he put a scowl on his face. She wouldn't know he was worried. He landed next to her and shouted, "Why did you leave like that? What's so wrong with me hunting ghosts?

Sam blinked lazily. She had a small smile and a look of pure contentment on her face. "Hey, Danny." She said breezily.

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Don't _Hey, Danny_ me! Where were you? I looked everywhere!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Hmm. I didn't know you cared, Danny." She put her arms above her head and swung herself up onto the next branch. Danny gaped at this physical feat and joined her.

Danny had lost his momentum. He sat nest to Sam and looked out over the sea of trees. Sam sat down beside him and the two just sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward at all just friendly silence between two people who barely knew each other.

Danny sighed, breaking the silence. "What's wrong with me fighting ghosts?" He asked quietly. "I'm supposed to."

Sam sighed and looked at Danny, studying his face. "I know, Danny. But how does ghost fighting usually go?"

Danny continued to look out over the trees. A bystander would think he was talking to himself; he looked so detached. "Well, a ghost attacks, and then I attack."

Sam tilted her head a little and shrugged her shoulders up. "What was different about this time?"

Danny shrugged. "He exploded? He didn't hurt anybody?"

Sam nodded. "Exactly, Danny." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "As much as it doesn't seem like it, Danny ghosts were people once too. They deserve a chance. 'Treat others as you want to be treated.' If you backed off a little, I'm sure Bitran, or whatever his name is wouldn't attack you. Normally, ghosts attack regular people, right?"

Danny nodded dumbly. He was shocked and angry. _Who does this girl think she is?_

"Well, wait until they do, and then suck them into the thermos-thingy you use. Don't murder them for blasting at you!"

Danny stood up. "That's a load of crap." He said slowly.

Sam shrugged. "It may sound like it, Danny, but it's really not."

Danny scoffed. "I don't have time for this." He made to take off, but Sam shoved her hand in his face.

The hand with the green on it. "Do you want to hear how I got this, or not?" Sam growled. She looked furious. Quite a contrast from her earlier, lazy disposition.

Danny sat down, still scowling. He had to admit, he was curious.

Sam sighed and kneaded her palm. A nervous habit, Danny guessed. Sam sighed and looked thoughtful. She opened her mouth to speak, but stuttered. "I got this when… Well, I… You kind of…" She groaned and paced the branch. "I got this when I was really little." Sam said. She wouldn't meet Danny's eyes. "From… From Danny Phantom."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Samantha Manson was two years old when she first saw the infamous Danny Phantom. That day began with a pleasant walk in the park. The air was clearer then it had been in weeks, and everybody felt slightly giddy from the oxygen. The little girl was running around as fast as her toddler les could carry her, enjoying being alive.

When she saw him. "Look Gramma!" She said pointing. The man with a cape was flying through the sky. "Is that superman, Gramma?" She asked.

Laura Manson was terrified. "Come on, Sammy. We have to go home now." Everybody else had left the park running, but the girl stood transfixed.

"Look, Gramma. He's coming to say hi!" Sam pointed out. She was unfortunately right. The villain had singled out the two remaining people in the park and came to greet them.

The man with the flaming hair landed three feet from the two. Laura was attempting to shield her granddaughter from the famous murderer. Danny wasn't interested in the elderly woman. He didn't bother with words, but brutally shot the old lady to the side.

Laura Manson was no more on the whim of an insane ghost.

Sam was confused and upset. "What did you do to Gramma?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear. There was a tremble of tears in her voice. She stumbled to check on her Grandmother.

Phantom caught her before she reached the corpse. "Why, hello." He said, a nasty grin on his face. "Aren't you a pretty thing?" Sam struggled against his massive hands and he chuckled. "Aren't you adorable? Do you want to fly?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. Danny floated gently up. Sam looked down and shrieked with delight. All memories of her grandmother's demise washed away with this newfound sensation. Such are the minds of toddlers. She clapped and asked happily, "What else can you do?"

Phantom grinned and held up his palm. Sam sat for a moment confused and then pressed her hand against his, smiling at him and waiting for the next trick. Danny's eyes crinkled and he formed a fireball, sending it into the soft skin of Samantha Manson's palm.

The little girl screamed, while the man holding her laughed.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny stared at her, horrified. Sam was choking back tears. "The doctors couldn't do anything for me. The ectoplasm is infused with the skin on my palm. I have minimal ghost powers, but using them is a huge strain." She said in a bitter voice. "My grandmother was dead the moment he shot her."

Sam raised her eyes to Danny. He sat stunned. His future was the girl's nightmare, her worst memory. "I don't believe it." He choked out.

Sam sat down next to him and raised his hand. She placed her hand five inches from his. "Watch." She ordered. He did. Green sparks drifted lazily from Sam's hand to his and then back again. They increased and increased until a rope of green fire connected Danny and Sam. The ectoplasm in her skin was calling out to his own.

Danny tore his hands away and stared at them, horrified. He looked up, ashamed for what he had not yet done. "Sam, I'm so-…"

Sam cut him off, barreling on. She spoke in short spurts. "Clockwork always sends me to people I'm connected with. The founder of Amity Park. A famous environmentalist. One of my favorite authors. An ancestor. So I can tell if I'm not changing things too much." She shot a quick look at Danny. "My memories would change and Clockwork would allow me to remember what I used to know and what changed." She gave a short laugh, causing a few tears to spill down her cheeks. "With you, I guess I'll be able to tell when my grandmother's alive."

Danny felt a burning sensation. It started near his stomach. It felt like self-loathing. He ruined this poor girls life and now she was trying to fix his own.

He swallowed. "What do I need to do?"

**I felt terrible writing it. Please don't hate me.**


End file.
